<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Два яда для новой жизни by Belkasveta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308934">Два яда для новой жизни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkasveta/pseuds/Belkasveta'>Belkasveta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkasveta/pseuds/Belkasveta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Два яда для новой жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он правда виновен в смерти моего брата? А кто ещё, кроме него? Хитрая двуличная сволочь! </p>
<p>Тонкие красивые пальцы играли с расписным веером. Ткань цвета нежного белого нефрита с тёмными силуэтами журавлей и ряски. Несколько тяжёлая расписная оправа из бамбука. </p>
<p>Тонкий луч света проникал через захлопнутые створки окон. На свету переливались пылинки, взлетевшие в воздух с пыльных свитков. После смерти Не Минцзюэ сюда никому не позволялось заходить. Луч робко коснулся изящной руки, пробежался по пальцам,  погладил веер, осветил холодный металл, скрытый в оправе… С лёгким движением кисти веер громко захлопнулся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Цзинь Гуанъяо вышел навстречу Не Хуайсану, оставив на время Сичэня, который всё ещё сокрушался о смерти Чифэн-цзюня. После смерти старшего брата тот осунулся, стал как будто прозрачнее, губы были покрыты кровавыми корочками, как будто он их постоянно кусал до крови, и в целом производил удручающее впечатление.<p>Хуайсан сжимал расписной веер так, будто он был связующей ниточкой между его телом и душой – отпусти, и душа улетит к облакам, как воздушный змей. В глазах плескались печаль, отчаяние и что-то ещё. Непонятное.</p>
<p>Лицо Гуанъяо приняло сострадательное выражение. </p>
<p>- А-Сан, тебе не стоило приезжать. Тебе бы отдохнуть, а не сидеть на Собрании.</p>
<p>- Ах, все в порядке, я в порядке, - замахал руками Не Хуайсан, однако голос в конце фразы надломился. </p>
<p>На Собрании младший Не сидел тихо, понурив голову. Лянфан-цзюнь наблюдал за Хуайсаном. Лань Сичэнь подошёл к тому и, скорее всего, сказал слова утешения. На лице Главы Не появилась дрожащая, неуверенная улыбка. </p>
<p>После Собрания Гуанъяо подошёл к Хуайсану, чем сильно его удивил. Однако привычка держать лицо пересилила. </p>
<p>- Брат Яо, - снова та неуверенная улыбка, - Мы можем поговорить?..</p>
<p>- Конечно, пойдём. </p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо увлёк Младшего Не в свои покои, где их не будут отвлекать, и где они смогут поговорить без свидетелей,  не привлекая внимания. </p>
<p>Они зашли в покои, Хуайсан немного помялся в дверях и прошёл вслед за Гуанъяо. </p>
<p>- Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? – Яо развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Хуайсана, как вдруг его толкнули в грудь, и он упал на кровать, - Что?.. </p>
<p>Чужие губы требовательно накрыли его. Отойдя от шока, Яо сфокусировал взгляд на Хуайсане и увидел, что тот плачет. Узкие плечи сотрясались в плаче. Гуанъяо осторожно обнял за плечи хрупкую фигурку, немного отодвинул от себя и заглянул в лицо. Хуайсан сжался в комочек, подтянул острые коленки к груди и спрятал в них заплаканное лицо. Тяжёлый случай.</p>
<p>- Прошло уже столько времени со смерти старшего брата, а я никак не могу привыкнуть, что его нет рядом, - Хуайсан закупил губу. Корочка треснула, по подбородку потекла кровь. </p>
<p>- Это очень тяжело, - тяжело вздохнул Яо и покачал головой, вытирая указательным пальцем кровавую дорожку,  - Он был сильнейшим из нас, но ушёл раньше. Нам всем тяжело к этому привыкнуть. Нужно держаться вместе.</p>
<p>Хуайсан шмыгнул носом. </p>
<p>- Хорошо, что у меня есть такой брат, как ты, - опять эта робкая улыбка. С глазами, покрасневшими от слёз, неуверенной улыбкой с искусанными губами и слегка растрёпанными волосами он был похож на воробушка, которого застала в полёте непогода, - Поможешь мне с одним делом?</p>
<p>- Мм? Каким? – участливо спросил Ляньфан-цзюнь, слегка наклонив голову.</p>
<p>- Мне кажется, что в нашем Ордене были люди, которые специально его провоцировали! – Хуайсан придвинулся ближе, говоря шёпотом, будто боясь, что их подслушают.</p>
<p>- Да? – неподдельное недоумение. </p>
<p>Хуайсан кивнул три раза, ещё больше походя на птичку.</p>
<p>- В таком случае, я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы выяснить, кто это, и как они причастны к смерти старшего брата. </p>
<p>- Спасибо, - Хуайсан прижался к груди Гуанъяо. Изящная тонкая рука отложила веер, который сжимала всё это время, и потянулась к лицу Яо. Проведя линию от скулы до губ, рука легла на плечо. Младший Не надавил на плечи, укладывая Гуанъяо на кровать. Поцелуй был мокрый, солёный от слёз, с металлическим привкусом крови. Аккуратные пальцы потянули золотые одежды с Сиянием Средь Снегов, дёрнули за пояс. </p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо не помогал Хуайсану, только наблюдал, что будет дальше. Ясно, ему нужна разрядка, но почему именно он?.. От поцелуев кружилась голова. Горячий язычок облизал губы, пощекотал верхнее нёбо, прошёлся по ровному ряду белоснежных зубов, сплёлся в танце с его. </p>
<p>Когда Гуанъяо открыл глаза, одежды уже упали рядом с кроватью. Без одежд Хуайсан казался еще более хрупким и беспомощным. Зелёная лента в тон клановым одеждам красиво оттеняла бледную  кожу. Возле правой ключицы есть маленькая родинка – мило. </p>
<p>Глава Цинхэ Не осторожно потирался о Гуанъяо, опираясь на его плечи. Прядка волос пощекотала шею и угол нижней челюсти. Обжигающий выдох. Снова поцелуй – тягучий, голодный. </p>
<p>Хуайсан опустился на Гуанъяо, лицо с тонкими, как и он сам, чертами скривилось от боли. Яо протянул руку, чтобы оттолкнуть Младшего Не, но тот ударил его по руке и вновь завлек в поцелуй. На лицо попала горячая капля – опять плачет?.. Яо дотронулся до лица Хуайсана, погладил по щеке, на что молодой мужчина потерся о руку, как котёнок. </p>
<p>Хуайсан приподнимался и вновь опускался, сдерживая стоны и кусая красные от поцелуев губы. И держался за Гуанъяо так, будто если отпустит, то исчезнет в тот же миг, растает, разлетится на осколки. </p>
<p>Яо подался на встречу, наслаждаясь узким горячим телом, и Хуайсан вскрикнул. </p>
<p>Однако все остальные попытки заклинателя из Ланьлин Цзинь перехватить инициативу в свои руки быстро пресекались укусами, шлепками по рукам и поцелуями. Поэтому Яо пока наслаждался открывшимся ему зрелищем. Белая, словно нефрит, кожа окрасилась багрянцем на шее, узких плечах, дыхание сбилось. Капельки пота стекали по телу. Красиво.</p>
<p>Похоже, Гуанъяо слишком много выпил, или вино было слишком крепким. Голова кружилась. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, чтобы комната не так сильно плыла перед глазами. Возможно, и сам Хуайсан – просто плод его воображения? Хотя, нет… Мягкие стеночки, сжимающие его, руки, придерживающие его, и язычок, хозяйствующий у него во рту, были слишком материальными, мягкими, горячими.</p>
<p>Высокий стон, вырвавшийся случайно из Хуайсана, означал, что тот уже подошёл к краю. Яо раскрыл глаза. Не Хуайсан тоже в какой-то момент закрыл глаза, постепенно увеличивая темп и хмуря тонкие брови. </p>
<p>Яо почувствовал волну жара. Сейчас.</p>
<p>Цзинь Гуанъяо выгнулся дугой, приподнявшись над кроватью и толкаясь глубже в Хуайсана, задевая чувствительную точку. Главу Не накрыло оргазмом, и он упал на грудь Яо. </p>
<p>Какое-то время Хуайсан приходил в себя, а когда поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо Гуанъяо, то увидел, что тот спит. Мутный взгляд стал отливать сталью, уголки губ поползли вверх. </p>
<p>Получилось.</p>
<p>Яд сработал!</p>
<p>Ещё бы не сработал, ''Незнайка'' перевернул весь Цинхэ в поисках мастера по ядам, чтобы тот создал ему два яда. Первый яд должен был ввести человека в глубокий сон на время, за которое сгорает одна палочка благовоний. Второй должен был нейтрализовать действие первого. </p>
<p>Первый яд Хуайсан нанёс на губы, второй – выпил перед ним. Таким образом он не подвергся бы влиянию первого. А вот Цзинь Гуанъяо – да.</p>
<p>Помня, что времени не так уж и много, Хуайсан поднялся, поморщившись от не самого приятного ощущения. Член Яо выскользнул из него, поясница жутко болела, и ещё из него вытекало семя. </p>
<p>Вытеревшись одеждами Ляньфан-цзюня и быстро одевшись в клановые одеяния, Глава Не подошёл к столу, на котором лежала куча свитков. Естественно, что среди них не было того, что было нужно ''Незнайке''. Он подошёл к полкам, быстро обшарил их, случайно дёрнул на какой-то механизм, и полка отъехала. То, что нужно. </p>
<p>Какая интересная книга! Вот и всё! Быстро вырвав несколько листов из неё, Хуайсан положил все так, как было. Обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на спящего Цзинь Гуанъяо, проверяя, сложил листы и засунул их под нижние одежды. </p>
<p>Он направился к выходу, замер возле дверей и прошипел:</p>
<p>- Я обязательно утащу тебя в ад! Тебя никто не просил убивать моего брата! Ты сам перешёл мне дорогу…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После сна голова не болела, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что он что-то упустил. Кисть. Она лежала не так…<p>- Сюэ Ян!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через месяц семья Мо была полностью вырезана. Старейшина Илина вернулся.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>